Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to linear rail systems and, more particularly, to an alignment meter for an automated robotic rail system.
Description of Related Art
Robotic linear rail systems are used in many different industrial applications, such as machining processes, retrieval processes, and assembly processes. Robotic rail systems provide an automated process that permits accurate, precise, and repeated movements to achieve a uniform process. Robotic rail systems may also be used in medication and/or medicament retrieval systems that utilize a robotic component to retrieve a desired medication and/or medicament from a storage container or room.
Robots and machinery, such as computer numerical control (CNC) machining, utilize robotic rail systems that include a linear rail and bearing blocks to move a robotic component from one position to another position. The robotic rail system may operate on a pre-programmed operation to ensure repeatable motions. The linear rails are machined to highly precise tolerances to ensure repeatable and accurate motions. Current manufacturers use high precision bearing blocks and a linear rail. When one bearing block and rail is used in the robotic rail system, the installation and operation of the rail system is relatively simple and successful. However, due to the high loading requirements imparted on the rails by the robotic components, multiple bearing blocks and/or multiple rails must be used in each direction of the robotic component or machine travel. Due to the tight tolerances, if the rails are not mounted perfectly straight and/or parallel to each other in multiple planes, the travel of the robotic component may destroy the linear rails and bearing blocks during operation.
Currently, several different types of indicators are used to notify an operator if the robotic rail system is misaligned. One method of avoiding misalignment of the robotic rail system is the use of hard geometry machined into the linear rail mounting surfaces by CNC machines to ensure that the linear rails are straight and parallel. This method does not require a meter to determine if the rails or bearing blocks are misaligned. However, the method is time intensive, costly, and requires high precision. Accordingly, this method is not always available or too costly for manufacturers to implement. This method also does not address rail systems that use rails with separate mounting platforms for each rail. Laser indicators and/or dial indicators may be used to properly align the rails of a rail system. However, these solutions are highly customized according to the particular rail system, costly, and cannot record geometry or strain profile information for later evaluation.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a meter for installing linear rails of a rail system that is cost effective, precise, and easily installed. A further need exists for a meter that identifies alignment problems (incorrectly machined mounting platforms, dirt or burrs on mounting surfaces, defective rails, defective bearing blocks, etc.) before the robotic component is placed into service. A further need exists for a meter that allows rail systems to be quickly inspected as a preventative maintenance measure.